The present invention relates to electronic map display systems for use on a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention provides an electronic map display system capable of easily retrieving a map to be displayed on a display unit.
It is known to provide a map display system on a vehicle such as an automobile for aiding a driver in guiding the vehicle to a destination. One such known map display system contains maps to be displayed which are each identified by map numbers. A desired map can be selected and displayed when the driver or a passenger manually designates a map number identifying a desired map to be displayed.
This known map display system requires that a map number be designated by the user in order to display the corresponding map bearing that map number. Therefore, each time another map is to be displayed, its map number has to be checked. This is disadvantageous in that it takes a considerable period of time until the desired map can be displayed, a procedure which is tedious to perform.